Elemental Masters
Elemental Masters '- film pełnometrażowy autorstwa NickieID, którego premiera miała miejsce w styczniu 2017 roku. Kończy on sezon 3. serialu Cztery żywioły. Streszczenie Cloudia oraz dość duża grupa jej znajomych dostają zaproszenia o zbliżających się zawodach żywiołowych. Ona oraz jej pozostali znajomi wybierają się do miasta Elementia gdzie podobno mają się dowiedzieć o pochodzeniu mocy magicznej swojego świata i zapobiec magicznej katastrofie, która powtarza się co kilkaset lat i tylko Mistrzowie Żywiołów mogą je powstrzymać. Na miejscu spotykają dwie siostry władające żywiołami Światła i Mroku - Light Sphere i Dark Sphere. One chcą je nauczyć panowania nad mocą, o której się im wcześniej nawet nie śniło... chociaż nie każdy mógł się spodziewać żywiołów takich, jakie one pokazały... Cloudia i jej przyjaciele mają trudne zadanie... oj. Fabuła 'Prolog : Ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca wdzierały się przez popękane okna Świątyni Mistrzów Żywiołów, kiedy jedna z jej Wielkich Strażniczek opuszczała jego tarczę pod linię horyzontu, podczas gdy jej siostra wznosiła do góry puklerz jasnego i błyszczącego jak srebro księżyca. Obie wznosiły do nieba swoje różdżki, które zakończono symbolami Słońca i Księżyca. Razem tworzyły dwa żywioły równowagi - Światło i Mrok. : Starsza z sióstr nazywała się Light Sphere. To ona sprawowała kontrolę nad dniem i światłem, dając życiodajne ciepło światła słonecznego. Jej długie, lśniące blond włosy opadały na jej smukłe ramiona, na które Light założyła zwiewną, dostojną suknię sięgającą aż do ziemi. W dłoni dzierżyła laskę zakończoną tarczą słońca. : Młodsza siostra miała na imię Dark Sphere. W przeciwieństwie do swojej siostry nie wyglądała lśniąco. Ciemny makijaż, ciemne włosy połyskujące fioletem nadawały jej mrocznego wyglądu. Włosy spięła w grubą kitę i ułożyła z prawej strony głowy. Jednak je suknia wyglądała nie mniej dostojnie. Reprezentowała swoją pracę, równie ważną, co praca starszej siostry, by wznosić i opuszczać księżyc, którego światło chroniło przed klątwami przemierzającymi mroki nocy. : Gdy wreszcie księżyc wzniósł się w to sami miejsce, gdzie przed paroma minutami wisiało słońce, obie siostry pokiwały głowami, po czym odwróciły się i zeszły z dachu Świątyni. Niemal natychmiast skierowały się w stronę największej hali położonej za wielkimi złotymi drzwiami. Skierowały różdżki w stronę symboli na wrotach, które zaświeciły na złoto i fioletowo, po czym brama otworzyła się ze niskim skrzypnięciem. : - Czy to na pewno dobry pomysł? - zapytała młodsza. - Nie mamy pewności czy na pewno się zbliża. : - Ty nie wiesz, tego co ja, Dark! - zagrzmiała stanowczo jej siostra. - Ja wiem, że nie mamy wiele czasu. Musimy to powstrzymać, zanim tu dotrze. Czekał na to setki lat i wiemy dobrze, że nie będzie czekać dłużej. : Obie weszły w ciemny korytarz za wrotami. Gdy szły, na ścianach pojawiały się światła złotego i fioletowego ognia, które w niewielkim stopniu oświetlały ciemniejsze niż noc przejście. Wreszcie po kilku minutach jednostajnego marszu na końcu długiego holu pojawiło się coś na kształt ołtarza, na którym położono dwanaście długich, białych lasek, podobnych do tych, które teraz trzymały siostry, lecz wszystkie były jednakowo białe i nieruchome. Za nimi na ścianie zawieszono jakby ogromny zegar, podzielony na dwanaście części przedstawiających kolejno: powiew, płomień, kroplę, kamień, piorun, śnieżynkę, liść, stopioną skałę, motyla, sztabkę srebra, dym oraz nutę ósemkę. Light i Dark uniosły do góry swoje różdżki, a leżące na ołtarzu białe laski zaczęły gwałtownie drgać jakby zatrzęsła się pod nimi ziemia. : - Audi elementa - siostry zaczęły wypowiadać zaklęcie, a ich różdżki podleciały do ogromnego zegara i ułożyły się na nim niczym wskazówki - call on veniam. Exsurge in potentia torpescat. Tolle quod tuum est et detegere nobis! : Różdżki poruszyły się gwałtownie na zegarze jak wskazówki, a poszczególne części zegara zaczęły się świecić na różne kolory, ilekroć czubki różdżek przeszły przez ten sam symbol. Kręciły się coraz szybciej, białe laski drgały coraz bardziej, w korytarzu zaczął wiać silny huragany, a siostry z najwyższym trudem utrzymały się w jednym miejscu. Brama za ich plecami trzasnęła z hukiem, a echo łomotu odbijało się od ścian korytarza. Nagle sufit wysoko nad ich głowami otworzył się ukazując rozgwieżdżone niebo, na którym z każdą chwilą powiększała się biała plama światła. Gdy wreszcie tylko ona wypełniła otwór w suficie, Dark krzyknęła i osunęła się bezwładnie na ziemię... 'Rozdział 1 - Wiadomość' : Cloudia obudziła się już, ale nie otwierała jeszcze oczu. Właśnie śniła jak dzięki jej wielkiemu zagraniu Tarantule wygrały kolejne mistrzostwa... : - Cloudia, wstawaj! - ktoś skoczył na jej łóżko i dość brutalnie nią potrząsnął. - Wstań! : - Przecież jest sobota... - jęknęła Cloudia i przekręciła się na drugi bok. : - Wiem, wiem, ale przecież dzisiaj jest otwarcie nowego sklepu w Wampilerii. Będą wszyscy! : - Sklepu?! - wykrzyknęła Cloudia i gwałtownie usiadła. Tym kimś, kto ją obudził była Squiz. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiała o co chodzi i przybrała burzową minę. - Nic z tego! Wiem, co kombinujesz i na pewno nie zawiozę ciebie do Wampilerii, bo ci się zachciało być na otwarciu sklepu z komiksami! : - No coś ty! - żachnęła się Squiz. - Jaki tam znowu sklep z komiksami! Myślałam o nowej, superanckiej księgarni! No chyba wiesz co mam na myśli! Taką z sekcją modową, naukową, fantastyczną, młodzieżową... : - Naukową? - Głos należał do Skylar, która zerwała się z łóżka na dźwięk słowa "naukowy". Zapewne, tak jak Cloudia tylko udawała, że śpi. : - Poza tym... - Squiz przez chwilę szukała kolejnego argumentu, aż wreszcie zadowolona pstryknęła palcami - wydawało mi... nie chodzisz przypadkiem z Patrikiem Venus? - spytała nagle tonem wyrażającym dumę z siebie. : - Tak... tak myślę - powiedziała Cloudia, nieco zaniepokojona, ale i również zaciekawiona. : - Bo słyszałam, że chciałby ci on kupić jakąś książkę. Właśnie-w-tym-sklepie. :Cloudia uniosła brwi najwyżej jak potrafiła. Squiz, najwyraźniej z siebie zadowolona, zeszła schodkami z jej łóżka, lecz nim wybiegła z pokoju, zwróciła się do Skylar: : - Cass mówi, że to podobno będzie jedynie miejsce, gdzie można nabyć tygodnik "The TechFear". : Skylar zerwała się na równe nogi i żwawym krokiem pobiegła o garderoby. Jednak bez okularów niewiele widziała i nim wreszcie trafiła, walnęła mocno głową o framugę kilka razy. : Cloudia, mimo zmęczenia, uśmiechnęła się do własnych myśli. : *** : Kiedy po półgodzinie wszystkie trzy siostry przybyły do Wampilerii, wokoło taśmy odgradzającej kłębił się spory tłumek potworów. Wśród nich Cloudia dostrzegła Patrica i w duchu poprosiła niebiosa, by Squiz go nie zauważyła. : - Och, jest Cass! - zawołała Skylar i pobiegła do przyjaciółki. Squiz tymczasem uważnie przyglądała się tłumowi z bezpiecznej odległości. Widać było wyraźnie, że szuka kogoś, kogo szukać nie powinna. : - Czekaj, czekaj... - zaczęła Cloudia, by odwrócić jej uwagę. - Czy to przypadkiem nie była Joy? : - Co? Gdzie? Gdzie?! : - Tam, za kawiarnią! - wskazała palcem na miejsce po drugiej stronie, z dala od Patrica. Podziałało. Squiz natychmiast pobiegła we wskazany kierunek. Cloudia z ulgą potarła czoło wierzchem dłoni. : Kiedy wreszcie kierownik nowej księgarni wykonał krótkie przemówienie (wyrażając przy tym zdumienie, że tak wielu młodych ludzi jeszcze interesuje się książkami), jego towarzyszka przecięła wstęgę odgradzającą i tłumek natychmiast wylał się na posadzkę nowego sklepu. Rychło się jednak okazało, że znaczna większość zebranych wcale nie szła do sekcji z książkami, tylko do sekcji z komiksami, grami wideo i kolorowymi magazynami modowymi. Cloudia zobaczyła, że Patric jest w sekcji z książkami młodzieżowymi, podczas gdy Squiz wybrała się do działu z komiksami, na drugim końcu sklepu, więc raczej się nie spotkają. W tłumie ludzi Cloudia dostrzegła też czubek głowy Skylar i czubek głowy Cass, które rozmawiały o czymś w dziale z magazynami i czasopismami. Jednak w tłumie zdołała wychwycić jeszcze kilka innych osób, w tym kogoś, kto właśnie biegł w jej stronę. : - Siemka, co tam? - zapytała Amelie Muroame. - Wiesz, że właśnie widziałam Pa... : - Nie mów tego! - krzyknęła z przerażeniem Cloudia, aż kilka najbliższych osób spojrzało w jej stronę. Cloudia dokończyła szeptem: - Bo ktoś usłyszy. : - Teraz to już nie ma nikogo w tym sklepie, kto by o tobie nie słyszał - stwierdziła Ame z przekąsem. : - Po prostu nie chcę, żeby Squiz wszystkim wygadała treść mojego ostatniego pamiętnika. A jak zapragnę się zwierzać, to następnym razem pójdę w ślady Skylar i kupię pamiętnik z hasłem dostępu. : - A propos Skylar... - ciągnęła Amelie, kiedy obie z Cloudią weszły do działu z książkami science-fiction, do którego weszły tylko po to, by nie zwracać uwagi - wczoraj wieczorem wysłała do mnie setki emaili o takiej samej treści : "Klątwa, klątwa, klątwa". I tak w kółko i w kółko. : - To nie Skylar, tylko Squiz! - oburzyła się Cloudia. : - Squiz? Skylar... mają podobne imiona. Ja tam, jak pierwszy raz spotkałam tę twoją bliźniaczkę, to pomyślałam, że to ty. Trochę się zdziwiłam, że zobaczyłam ciebie w okularach, ale później dodarło do mnie, że... : Ale koniec jej zdania zagłuszył czyjś krzyk: to ekspedientka odciągała jakąś rudą dziewczynę od sklepu i nie pozwalała wejść. : - Przykro mi, ale nie mogę pani wpuścić... : - Myślisz, że mnie to obchodzi? Zejdź mi z drogi, bo inaczej... : - O! Blaze! Hej, Blaze! - zawołała Cloudia i pomachała do przyjaciółki. : - Nareszcie ktoś normalny... - odetchnęła z ulgą Blaze i najzwyczajniej w świecie odepchnęła ekspedientkę, która z wrzaskiem zwaliła się na stosik książek dla dzieci. - Już myślałam, że będzie się tu zanudzać na śmierć. : - To ty lubisz książki? - zdziwiła się Amelie unosząc jedną brew. : Blaze dopiero teraz ją zauważyła i cofnęła się z pogardą na twarzy o krok. : - Jakie tam znów książki, kobieto! Ja tu jestem tylko po prawdziwy, ekstrawagancki, gustowny i prawdziwy... "Pamiętnik Księżnej". : - Ten pełen głupot szmatławiec modowy? Ja to bym poszła w "Scaremerican Style", ale chyba ty nie potrafisz czytać w strachmerykańskim stylu. : Blaze prychnęła, całkiem wściekła i odeszła. Natychmiast podeszła do niej ekspedientka, ta sama, którą wepchnęła na książeczki, i tamta zaczęła najdelikatniej jak się da tłumaczyć, by była ostrożna, ale Blaze nie zwracała na nią uwagi. : - Nie lubię jej - powiedziała Amelie. - Jest jak księżniczka. Zwyczajna oszustka. : - Nie! - zaprzeczyła stanowczo Cloudia. - Ja wierzę, że jest... : - Myśl sobie co chcesz, ja stąd idę... : Amelie odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła zostawiając Cloudię samą, pośród książek, które ją nie interesowały. A w jej ulubionym dziale nadal był Patric. Gdyby tylko podejrzała jaką wybiera książkę... : - O, cześć Cloudia! - zawołał ktoś z tyłu, tak, że Cloudia aż podskoczyła. Po kilku oddechach odwróciła się i zobaczyła za sobą Florę w towarzystwie Miusy Harumi. - Nie chciałam cię przestraszyć. : - Ale chyba to właśnie zrobiłaś - powiedziała Miusa, ale bardzo cicho. : - Nie wiedziałam, że przyjdziesz dzisiaj na otwarcie. Myślałam, że masz... - ściszyła głos do szeptu - spotkanie. : Flora, jak było widać, była wdzięczna, że Cloudia nie powiedziała o słowo za dużo w obecności Miusy. : - Eee... odwołane - powiedziała beztrosko. - To nic, to mi nawet na rękę, przecież nie przgapiłabym okazji, by przejrzeć naszą nową skarbnicę wiedzy. : - Możesz przeglądać wszystkie książki jakie tu znajdziesz - powiedziała Miusa. - Jednak ja preferuję jakąś dobrą płytę, więc znikam. - Po tych słowach przeleciała jak gdyby nigdy nic przez półkę. : - Nigdy nie licz, że duch zostanie w jednym miejscu na dłużej - powiedziała Flora i dopiero po chwili sobie skojarzyła, że Cloudia ma korzenie duchów. - Ups. : - Nie zamartwiaj się - westchnęła Cloudia, lecz po chwili znowu szepnęła coś do Flory: - Zdołałabyś podejrzeć co takiego chce wziąć Patric? : - A nie możesz sama go zapytać? : Cloudia zmarszczyła brwi. : - Dobra, dobra, zrobię to. Ale niczego nie obiecuję - powiedziała Flora. : Po tych słowach wyszła z alejki i skierowała się do działu, w którym stał Patric. Stanęła możliwie najbliżej niego i spróbowała kątem oka podejrzeć, co on trzyma. Niestety... : - Och, witaj Floro - powiedział chłopak i natychmiast schował trzymaną książkę za plecami. - Co tutaj robisz? : - Ja... no... ten... tego... muszę iść - wydukała Flora i natychmiast wróciła do Claudii. : - No i co??? Udało ci się? : - Schował tą książkę, nie zdążyłam jej zobaczyć... : - To było zobaczyć półkę skąd ją zabrał! : - Spokojnie, on stamtąd odejdzie, to sama zobaczysz. Chyba nie myślisz, że będzie tam stał do końca życia. : Cloudia kiwnęła głową, jednak bez przekonania. : - Może lepiej - ciągnęła Flora - jak teraz zajmiesz się po prostu szukaniem książek dla siebie, a potem podejrzysz sobie tego biedaka. Chociaż to chyba mnie należy nazwać biedakiem... - ostatnie zdanie wypowiedziała już odwrócona od Cloudii idąc gdzieś do działy z encyklopediami, gdzie nikogo nie było. : Cloudia jeszcze raz podejrzała jak Patric grzebie coś przy półkach i pokręciła głową. Jaka z niej anielica, skoro jest taka tchórzliwa? Zaraz... : - Eureka! - szepnęła do siebie Cloudia. Całkiem zapomniała, że posiada anielskie skrzydła. Ale chyba w księgarni nie powinna latać... ale przecież duchy latają, więc tragedia żadna się nie stanie. : Starając się nie narobić hałasu, Cloudia przywołała swoje anielskie skrzydła i najciszej jak się da, zaczęła nimi machać, ale tak słabo, że ledwo unosiła się kilka milimetrów nad ziemią. : - No dawaj, Cloud - próbowała się zmotywować. - Nie jesteś płaczącym aniołem! : Zamknęła oczy i powtarzając sobie zdanie "Nie jesteś płaczącym aniołem", zdołała się unieść o ponad trzy metry, nawet tego nie zauważyła. Gdy w końcu otworzyła oczy, odetchnęła z ulgą. Wisiała tuz nad głową Patrica. Teraz wystarczy tylko podejrzeć, co trzyma w dłoni. : - No cześć! - ktoś krzyknął tuż za jej plecami. : Cloudia pisnęła i prawie spadła, ale w sama porę spowrotem wyrównała lot. Obejrzała się. Koło niej latała Blair. : - Chyba cię nie przestraszyłam? - zapytała zadowolona. : - Nie, a skądże... - próbowała skłamać Cloudia, ale wiedziała, że Blair nie da się oszukać, więc pośpiesznie zmieniła temat: - A ty co tu szukasz? : - Eee... takie tam - Blair wydawała się raczej nie wiedzieć - jestem tu ze względu na przyjaciół? A ty? : - Ja... ze względu na siostry... : - No, oczywiście! - zaśmiała się Blair. - Squiz ci kazała? : - Mogło być znacznie gorzej... : Kątem oka spojrzała na miejsce, gdzie miał stać Patric, lecz ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, nie zobaczyła go tam. Natychmiast poleciała w głąb sklepu, zupełnie porzucając Blair, jednak Patric jakby rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Zrezygnowana Cloudia wylądowała w losowym miejscu. Dopiero po kilku dobrych chwilach zorientowała się, że stoi obok Flory w dziale z encyklopediami. : - Och, to ty! - zawołała, lecz gdy spostrzegła minę przyjaciółki, zmarkotniała. - Wszystko gra? Dowiedziałaś się co takiego chciał kupić? : - Nie zdążyłam - przyznała Cloudia. Nie miała już siły motywować się do czegokolwiek. : - Nie wszystko stracone - pocieszała ją Flora. - Przecież będziesz mieć niespodziankę, a ty lubisz przecież niespodzianki, prawda? : - Chyba... : Gdzieś w głębi rozległ się krzyk, a zaraz po nim do nosów przyjaciółek dotarł duszący zapach dymu. Potem włączył się alarm pożarowy i naraz wszyscy obecni zaczęli krzyczeć. : - Wiejmy stąd! - powiedziała Flora, bo nagle na suficie uruchomiły się spryskiwacze. - Kto umieszcza rozpylacze w księgarni?! - krzyczała jeszcze, a je włosy ni stąd ni zowąd zaczęły kwitnąć. : Kiedy wszyscy znaleźli się na zewnątrz, zobaczyli tę ekspedientkę, która kłóciła się wcześniej z Blaze, teraz próbującą ugasić dymiący się ledwo stosik białych kartek. : - Wiele hałasu o nic - mruknął ktoś obok. Tym kimś była Blaze. : - Bardzo przepraszamy, ale z kłopotów technicznych, musimy na razie zamknąć sklep. Przepraszamy! - mówił zestresowany właściciel sklepu. : - Powinni powiedzieć: kłopotów pirotechnicznych - zaskarżała Amelie, pojawiając się obok, ale zaraz odeszła. : - Hej! - krzyknęła Cloudia, bo zobaczyła, że Flora trzyma w rękach sporych rozmiarów książkę. : - Ojej - jęknęła Flora. - Na śmierć i życie zapomniałam! Encyklopedia Magii Żywiołów. Tajemnice Wiecznych. Nie chciałam... chyba czujniki się wyłączyły jak uruchomili alarm... : - Oddasz albo zapłacisz za nią innych razem - powiedziała Cloudia. - Teraz sklep będzie zamknięty nawet cały dzień. : - Aha... - Flora opuściła głowę. Nie chciała być złodziejką. : Niestety okazało się, że dłuższe stanie przed wejściem nie ma sensu, więc wszyscy zaczęli powoli się rozchodzić. Cloudia wróciła do domu, podobnie jak Skylar i przemoknięta do suchej nitki Squiz, która non stop wygrażała, że nauczy tego właściciela sklepu, że aniołom się nie odmawia, ale nikt nie chciał jej słuchać. Skylar tymczasem została zawołana przez mamę, by uporządkować rzeczy w kuchni, a Cloudia skorzystała z okazji i czmychnęła do swojego pokoju. : Natychmiast jednak jak weszła na łóżko, dostrzegła na poduszce sporą kopertę. : Pełna dziwnych przeczuć, sięgnęła do nią i od razu poczuła palcami coś twardego. Gdy ją otworzyła, ze środka wypadł białych, przezroczysty kryształ wielkości przeciętnej myszki komputerowej. W jego środku zdawało się być coś zastygniętego, przypominający powiew wiatru. I jeszcze karteczka. Niepodpisana. : "Przyjdź o północy, w dzień pełni, by odkryć moc jakiej się nie spodziewasz. Vento semper invisibilia, sed continue existant." Rozdział 2 - Pełnia : - Obudź się! - ktoś próbował przywrócić ją do zmysłów. Nie było to jednak proste. Coś musiało zaburzyć funkcjonowanie jej magii i to zapewne spowodowało omdlenie. Prawdopodobnie zbyt duża ilość światła. To się mogło zdarzyć, zwłaszcza tak młodym czarownicom mroku jak ona. Nawet jak na pięć tysięcy lat. : - Dark! Obudź się! - powtórzył głos, teraz już na pewno należał do Light. Dark zdołała wreszcie otworzyć do końca oczy. Na szczęście znajdowała się w dość ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Nadal miała na sobie swoją suknię, jednak gdzieś zniknęła peleryna. Zauważyła mroczne berło na stoliku obok. Jednak nie świeciło już jak wcześniej. Światło musiało je osłabić, i to poważnie, skoro nie zdołało jej ochronić przed deszczem. : - Całe szczęście, że nic ci nie jest! - Light odetchnęła z ulgą. - Przez jedną przerażającą chwilę myślałam, że już się nie obudzisz! : - Ja? - prychnęła Dark. - Mnie się nie da pokonać! : Light jednak spojrzała na młodszą siostrę ze zbolałą minę. Dark odwróciła wzrok i spojrzała w okno pokoju. Była nadal noc, ale mogła minąć dowolna ilość czasu. : - Ile spałam? - spytała. : - Minął cały dzień - powiedziała nieszczęśliwie Light. - Bardzo mi przykro, ale bez twojego berła nie byłam w stanie podnieść księżyca. Deszcz komety dosłownie go sparaliżował. : - To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. : - Owszem, ma znaczenie - zaprzeczyła starsza siostra. - Bez księżyca przecież nocne klątwy mogą swobodnie poruszać się po niebie. Jeden tylko Wielki Strażnik wie ile takich koszmarów mogło dopaść nic nie podejrzewające ofiary w ciągu jednej nocy. : - Obliczu deszczu komety wszystko ma znaczenie - Dark wstała. Niestety za szybko. Zobaczyła gwiazdy przed oczami i usiadła spowrotem. - Skoro już pierwszej nocy spadła pierwsza gwiazda, wkrótce może być ich więcej. A to już dużo gorsze niż jakikolwiek koszmar. Najpierw olbrzymia plama światła, potem ciemność. Zniszczyć gwiazdę jest znacznie łatwiej niż stworzyć. : - Tak jak każdą rzecz - przyznała Light. - Co jak co, ale ty na nocy znasz się lepiej niż ja. : - To mój żywioł - Dark uniosła dumnie głowę. : - Będąc przy temacie żywiołów... - Light uniosła wskazujący palec, jednak zaraz potem go opuściła - wiesz zapewne, że wraz z pojawianiem się... Jego... moc światła i mroku to za mało. : - Oczywiście, że wiem. Pamiętasz co nas uczył ojciec? Każdy z osobna jest silny, lecz tylko wspólnie są niepokonani. Quisque valet nequit esse nisi una. : - Zgadza się. Więc do walki z Nim będziemy potrzebować mocy wszystkich żywiołów. I tak się składa, że wiem kto się nadal do tego najlepiej. : Dark wstała, ale tym razem utrzymała się na nogach, choć poczuła mdłości. : - Wybrałaś kolejnych Mistrzów i nawet mnie nie zapytałaś o to? : Light także wstała. : - Po pierwsze: jestem twoją starszą siostrą, ojciec kazał mi ciebie pilnować. Po drugie: była nieprzytomna. A po trzecie i ostatnie: ryzyko jest wielkie, a działamy pod wpływem chwili. : - Tym bardziej powinnyśmy były wspólnie wybrać kolejnych Mistrzów! Łatwiej byłoby uniknąć pomyłki. Skąd masz właściwie pewność, że wybrani są odpowiednimi czarodziejami. I czy w ogóle są czarodziejami?! : - Powołam się na intuicję. Pamiętasz co mawiał ojciec? Semper... : - Semper audite vocem cordis. Wiem, powtarzał to w kółko i nigdy mu się nie nudziło... Ale to nie znaczy wcale... : - Nie Dark - Light zadarła głowę i przybrała kamienną twarz. Dark zamilkła. - Ojciec powierzył nam chronić wszystkie żywioły jednakowo. Ale teraz jest trudny czas. Po raz pierwszy po tylu set latach pojawił się Starbreaker. I nie ważne co takiego miałybyśmy do wyboru, czuję, że zawsze skończyłybyśmy tak samo dobrze tudzież tak samo źle. : Dark spojrzała na siostrę i założyła ręce. : - Niech będzie - powiedziała po dłuższej chwili milczenia. - Mimo wszystko mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz? : - Wiem! - odparła Light. - Zwołaj wszystkich Strażników Światła i Mroku. Potrzebna nam będzie każda pomoc. : Dark kiwnęła raz głową, po czym podeszła do stołu i wzięła swoje berło, po czym wyszła z pokoju trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Jednak Light przypomniała sobie kolejne zdanie jakie kiedyś powiedział do niej ojciec. Prudenter eligere, non ieiunium. : *** Postacie Ciekawostki *Film jest oparty na dwóch rzeczach: serialu Ninjago oraz na postaci Lux Mistrzyni Żywiołów z League of Legends (nie gram w LoLa) *Początkowo fabuła miała opowiadać o turnieju żywiołów i mieć na uwadze więcej żywiołów. *Czternaście żywiołów reprezentują cztery klasyczne (powietrze, ogień, woda, ziemia), ich mieszanki (burza, lód, magma, mistyka), istoty światła (światło, mrok) oraz trzy pozostałe (metal, trucizna, muzyka) Soundtrack *''We are Monster'' (intro) *Major Lazer - Lean on *King's Son - I'm not Rich *Adam Lambert - Ghost Town *Alesha Dixon - The Boy Deas Not Nothing *Margaret - Heartbeat Galeria CloudiaEM.png|Cloudia di Angelo Miusa EM muzyka.jpeg|Miusa Harumi Blair EM lód.jpeg|Blair DeGhoul VariaEM.png|Varia Viride Kategoria:Wymyślone Filmy Pełnometrażowe Kategoria:NickieID